Jealousy and invisibility
by February The Seventh
Summary: Canada is left unnoticed again... what happens when the rest of the G8 reveal they can actually see him? Rated T because i have no idea. Not sure if the Genre is correct, but oh well! Fail title


Right, I had this idea while thinking about Canada, and saying "Poor Canada, always invisible" So, I had this idea. =D

This is also an attempt to get over my stupid writers block I have had for more than a month now.

For those who read my why don't you remember fic, It'll be discontinued unless I have some ideas, or someone helps me with the ideas or somthing

I am also working on an ending chapter for my story 'restart' since I said I might to the world conference.

Disclaimer: - Hetalia. it's obvious. I don't own it, nobody on fanfic does, I don't own the characters, just the diea.. I think anyway,

So yeah, enjoy!

* * *

"Oh, Looks like we're the first here, Kumanemo!" Canada smiled down at his bear. "And before you ask, I am Canada, The person who feeds you, America's twin brother" Canada said.

"… I still don't remember who you are"

"I am Canada. That's the 50th time you've asked me today. And counting.

"Shut UP you bloody frog!"

"I was merely asking how you were, _Angleterre_"

"No, you weren't! You were sexually harassing me, while asking whether I'd had sex lately!"

"Doitsu, I have pasta for lunch today~"

And they all started piling in, one after another. Until there was one left to get there.

"THE HERO HAS COME TO SAVE THE DAY!" A shout echoed around the room. Canada chuckled; his Brother had always been a little obsessive over heroes. He wondered if maybe, he would actually notice him once in a while. Canada took a deep breath and sighed, calmly watching the 7 other nations talk about issues and such. Though, they didn't seem to talk about Canada. Like always, he was forgotten.

It didn't really bother him though. He did feel a bit left out from time to time, but hey. If he got majorly annoyed at the burger-addict, he could reduce him to tears. Not that he liked seeing his brother in tears, no, but, it was a delight to remind him of _his_ flaws once in a while.

Canada looked around the table again, taken aback when Germany was staring at him.

"Who let a human into the G8 meeting?" he asked. What? Huh? Oh… oh, damn. Germany didn't recognise him.

"I'm Canada" He replied, calmly.

"Who's Canada?" Italy asked.

"Oh, For god's sake shut up already, guys! How can you not notice me? I'm Canada, C-a-n-a-d-a, America's twin!"

"America has a twin?" England said.

"… Yes, America has a twin, unless you've been seeing double or something!" Canada said.

"Wait.. America, since when did you have a twin?" Russia asked.

"Damn it! I can't take it anymore! You are all just bloody sodding bastards!" Canada said, his voice rose, He stood up- knocking Kumajirou onto the floor.

"HOW can you not notice the second largest country in the whole damned world?" Canada asked.

Canada sighed and took off his glasses. "Maybe I look different without my glasses, enough for you to see me." Canada said, walking toward the door, then ramming into it and falling on the floor.

"I wonder if Canada-san is okay" Japan asked.

"He'll be fine, as always" America replied.

"I hope he's not annoyed at me" Germany said, moving further away in his chair. Of course, Germany was actually rather scared of Canada, not so much anymore, but he still gave him the creeps.

"You know, just because you lot are jealous of how well Canada copes with everything, doesn't mean you have to ignore him and be mean" France said, an odd seriousness to his voice.

"I guess the frog is right for once" England said. Canada frowned slightly, pretending he hadn't heard, but, were they jealous of him?

"You really should Apologize- aru" china said.

"Yeah, I guess" America said.

"Ve~ I can give him pasta!" Italy said.

"So, it's agreed. You gits will be Gentlemanly for once and apologize"

"You're one to talk, England. YOU raised him partially, and you pretend to not notice him either!" France said. It must be opposite's day, France not acting perverted... though he was perverted before the meeting started.

Canada rubbed his head and stood up. "Sorry" he mumbled, walking out the door. Canada was surprised that everyone actually noticed him, even more so they were _jealous. _

"Canada," A voice said behind him. Was it Lunch already?

"Oh. Hi England. You can see me?" Canada asked.

"We've always been able to see you, actually" England replied. Other voices agreed.

"Then…"

"We were Jealous of you, Canada" England looked away. The others came to stand in front of him. Canada's eyes widened, they really were jealous?

"Well, even though you come late sometimes to meetings, you always apologize, your kind, thoughtful." England replied.

"So you mean…"

"We were all jealous of you, Bro" America chimed in, patting England on the back and earning a glare.

"I guess it's just because of how you can fight in wars and be strong and..." Japan said.

"Please forgive us aru!" China said.

"I… I forgive you... But I still don't understand why you would be jealous of me of all people" Canada frowned.

"You are very… um, lets just say, intimidating when you want to be" Germany said, a nervous smile on his lips.

"I will give you some of my pasta to make up, Canada!" Italy ran up to him, giving him a pot of what looked like steaming hot pasta.

"Er, Ok… Thanks Italy" Canada smiled. "So let me get this straight… you were jealous of me because… I still don't understand" Canada frowned more.

"Lets just say, we weren't being very kind. As nations or as people" America grinned. Wow, and he didn't apologize often. Though, it made the times when he did apologize, and mean it, more meaningful. Canada smiled.

"I see" Canada said. "What about kumajirou?"

"I'm guessing he just played along with us for some unknown reason" France said. "Well, them anyway" he added.

"So. I'm not invisible?" Canada asked.

"Nope! You can be a hero along with me!" America grinned, placing an arm around Canada's shoulders.

"Umm… I don't think I could be called a-"

"You are a hero, Canada! Deal with it!" America grinned, causing a few of the G8 to chuckle.

"And Canada, we'd like to try some of your pancakes one day. So make sure to cook them, da?" Russia smiled creepily.

"… He wasn't jealous of you. He just thought it was fun to join in" England said. Canada shrugged and walked into the crowd of nations.

"I guess, I'm just glad you can really see me…"

"See who?"

"Kumajino. I AM CANADA" Canada replied with a sigh.

"He's right" America said. "He's Canada" America nodded.

Canada smiled.

"So… How DO you smile all the time? I still don't know why America does it, though you aren't a git like him, and you don't have a bloody happy-go-lucky expression" England said.

"I guess I smile, because smiling is fun!" Canada grinned.

"Well. You are defiantly more of a hero than him" England grinned.

"Hey! I am still the world's best hero!" America whined.

"I should be the second hero. I AM the second largest country in the world" Canada said, grinning. His vision started becoming hazy, "Wait, have I not got my glasses on?" he asked, puzzled expressions came from the countries as he blinked, no.. it could be a… a…

He opened his eyes, purple-blue eyes stared blankly up at the ceiling.

"… Damnit" Canada muttered, picking Kumajirou up and stomping out of the room. He looked at the time, he was rather early, so he could just go to the G8 now and be early. It was in Canada, so he could easily get there.

It looked as if he was late.. "Ah, sorry I'm La- oh?" He said, realising his watch was ten minutes late. He smiled and sat in his usual spot. "Oh, looks like we're the first here, Kumanemo!" Canada smiled down at his bear. "And before you ask, I am Canada, The person who feeds you, America's twin brother" Canada said.

"… I still don't remember who you are"

"I am Canada. That's the 50th time you've asked me today. And counting,"

"Shut UP you bloody frog!"

"I was merely asking how you were, _Angleterre_"

Now, why did this conversation seem familiar to him…?

_End_

* * *

Well, This was actually quite fun to write xD

And, I am going to post this on any chapters/fics I upload, I am recommending a story. If you haven't already read it, you should.

It's called Second Chance by ArixaBell. =D

So, Back to this little oneshot. I suppose you could call is a.. reccuring story? I dunno what you call them... Where they end with the same few lines it started. Oh well, I hope you liked it xD

And, I read this somewhere, that German soldiers were actually scared of Canada, I can't remember when but I know they were xD I think it was WWII? But yeah.

I hoped you enjoyed my writers-blocky fic.

For every reveiw I don't get, Canada becomes more and more invisible =D Reveiws make me happy, and give you inspiration to continue writing XD

R&R please, And don't crit me on my grammar, I know i'm not all that good, I don't have a beta-reader so I rely on microsoft word spellcheck and my brain.

Sorry if theres a typo or two I missed, they really are embarrasing =D

I hope you actually liked my fic xD

Well enough of my rambling on, See you on another fic, or another chapter in a fic, i dunno but yeah...

Bye! =D


End file.
